


Everything you want

by smaragdbird



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Kent get caught by Commander Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/47602.html?thread=726258#t726258) prompt on [](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/)**whitechapel_itv**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

Maybe it was the three dead people in the morgue or the exhaustion of working more than 36 hours to catch the killer but if he was being honest he couldn’t blame anything but his utter lack of willpower.

Chandler crowded Kent against the wall in the smaller staircase at the back of the building that was seldom used. Yesterday morning where they had woken up together and traded lazy kisses over breakfast seemed ages ago and Chandler needed to feel something, needed to feel alive. And nothing let him experience the exhilarating freedom of being alive like Kent did.

Later he would be embarrassed how rough and uninhibited he was but right now he wanted to feel Kent, wanted to crawl inside his skin and stay there. The need to forget was stronger than his feeling for propriety and fortunately Kent didn’t seem to mind. He responded to each harsh kiss with one of his own, clawed at Chandler’s clothes in the search for skin and hooked a leg around his to get him closer, closer, closer –

Someone cleared his throat.

For the fraction of a moment Chandler was more than prepared to snap at whoever dared to interrupt them but then he found himself looking at Commander Anderson.

Any feeling of need and passion was instantly replaced with utter and absolute mortification.

“I was going to congratulate you on solving the case so quickly and efficiently but I can see you’re celebrating, so don’t mind me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave a short nod to both Chandler and Kent before walking past them and climbing up the stairs until he had reached the door to the third floor. The sound of it closing behind Anderson seemed unnaturally loud.

Had that really just happened?

“I should go”, Kent said and straightened his clothes so that no one outside would suspect that he had made out in a staircase with his boss like a horny teenager.

“Wait”, Chandler caught his hand. He felt a slow smile spreading over his face. When Kent looked at him without comprehension, Chandler leaned in and kissed him again but softer, sweeter this time. “He doesn’t mind.”

“Commander Anderson? Apparently not”, Kent said, still looking at Chandler as if he wasn’t sure how to react.

“I thought he would.” And apart from being gay not exactly being an advantage for a career in the police force, there was the fact that Kent was his subordinate. Just because their team was turning a blind eye didn’t mean that anyone else would as well.

“So, this is good, right?”

“More than good.” Chandler emphasised his point by kissing Kent again. And again. And again. Until Kent pushed him away lightly.

“We should leave before someone else catches us.”

Chandler ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Of course.” But he did steal one more kiss before they left, though.

He got a memo on his desk the next day reminding him about proper conduct while on the premises and a note saying, “Bring him over for dinner some time.”

Chandler smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
